Open Wings!
by SmilesBerry
Summary: Based off of the manga, Maximum Ride!


'**HAFF' 'HAFF'**

I was running through a forest, in nothing but rags. I could hear feet behind me, chasing me.

'**RARF' RARF'**

They had dogs; they were trying to capture me.

'**HAFF' 'HAFF'**

I ran into a brand, cutting my face. I gasped at the pain, but kept running. They were still chasing me.

'**GRRR!'**

I couldn't get away; they were catching up when I came to a clearing. It dropped down into more forest below.

'**HAFF' 'HAFF'**

I turned to look at my chasers; they were hybrids, half-wolf half-man. They were righ behind me. I turned back around, inhaled, exhaled, and jumped.

'**FWIP' 'Shoot'**

I spread my wings and flew into the air, my chasers still standing on the cliff, watching me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My eyes shot open and I gasped. I sat upright quickly, I couldn't stop panting. _"Phew… It was that dream again…"_ I thought as I took deep breaths. I shivered lightly, noticing my bedroom window is open. I forced myself out of my cozy bed, as I closed the window I took in the Mountain View.

"_Safe,"_ I thought with a smile. _"Just me and my family. Here we can be ourselves. No Grown-Ups. No Schools. No Doctors. No __**CAGES**__… It's simple. If no one knows about us… we stay alive." _ I yawned as I walked into the kitchen, raising my arms above my head. _"When we first moved out here into this secluded house…" _I looked over at a photo on the fridge of our family. _"…Pitch black took care of us, like a dad." _

"Good morning, Pitch."

"_Two years ago, he disappeared. We all knew he was dead, but we don't talk about it. And now, as the oldest I'm trying to keep things running is his place… as best I can!"_ I thought as I began making food. Once I finished, I looked at the plate of unappetizing goop. _"Is this edible?" _

A boy with short spikey smoothed back blond hair walked up behind me in his pajamas. "Mornin' Jack," He said as he rubbed his large blue eyes tiredly. I quickly hid the plate of goop behind my back.

"Morning, Dash," I smiled.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Huh?!" I said surprised, before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "It's a surprise."

Dash nodded and smiled. "I'll pour juice." All of a sudden we heard aloud whump and an _'ack'_ following.

"Who got the railing all greasy?!" an angry voice asked as they stood up.

"Sorry Hiccup, I must have accidently got some grease on it the other day," I apologized.

"Don't forget that I'm crippled," He stated as he lied down on the couch.

"_You could at least act like it," _I sighed and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. _"Umm… wish the food fairies had come… maybe we have some cans left. It seems like making breakfast is harder than math. Not that I'm any good at math."_ I tensed up when I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned around, right as an arrow came flying past my face, hitting an apple on the counter next to me.

I fell to the floor, clutching my chest. "Merida! Will you quit that?!"

"Quit what? Breathing?"

"WARN PEOPLE BEFORE YOU SHOOT!"

Merida completely ignored me and grabbed the apple she shot, pulling the out of it and biting into it.

"Huh? Merida, when did you get up?" Dash asked, looking up at the red headed, wild haired girl. She ignored him, as well. Hiccup stood up and bounced into the kitchen, barely making a sound. "I'll make eggs. I don't want Jack to burn our last frying pan."

I blushed in anger. "Fine. I'll go get Vanellope and Rapunzel." With that I stomped off towards the girls room.

* * *

I slammed the door open. "HEY, SWEETIE, UP AND AT 'EM!" I yelled. I walked over to Vanellope's bed and shook her shoulder. "BREAKFAST IN TEN!"

"Wha'?" Vanellope mumbled, still half asleep. I picked her up under her arms. "Another Day. Get up and face it." She limped in my arms.

"U… um…" she yawned and stood heading out the door. I turned towards Rapunzel's bed. "Punzie, you up?" I pulled the curtain away to reveal a girl with long, long blond hair and large green eyes, pulling on her favorite dress.

She looked me and smiled softly. "Hi, Jack."

"Hey, you've already dressed," I smiled sweetly at her.

She nodded. "Can you do my buttons?"

I kneeled down and started buttoning up her dress. "Yep." I smiled as I finished buttoning her dress. _"I just love, love, love Rapunzel. Maybe because I've practically been taking care of her since she was a baby."_

"Maybe it's because I'm like your little girl," Rapunzel giggled.

I was surprised but then I put my finger to my lips and winked. "Oops, you read my mind again. Don't tell anyone, ok?"

Rapunzel moved forward and kissed my cheek. "I won't. Besides, I love you best too."

* * *

"Jack, can we go pick strawberries today? They're ripe now," Rapunzel popped another bite of eggs in her mouth.

Dash quickly stood up. "Okay, Rapunzel, I'll go with you!" Dash loves hanging out with his little sister, after he said that, he farted.

"OH! GROSS, DASH!" I yelled.

Merida stood up and grabbed her plate saying in a disgusted tone, "I'm done."

Hiccup covered his nose. "GAS… MASK!" Vanellope and Rapunzel simply covered their noses.

Dash sat back down to finish his breakfast, saying a quick _'sorry'_. Vanellope giggled and pointed her fork at Rapunzel. "Yeah, Zel. I think the **fresh air** would do us all good. I'll go as well," Vanellope explained.

I turned to Rapunzel and smiled. "We'll all go. How's that?"

Rapunzel grinned and Vanellope and Hiccup smiled. "Thanks Jack!"

"YAY!" Dash yelled, while Merida nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

We were all walking towards the patched of wild strawberries, though when Dash saw them he sped off, since he has super speed; both in flying and running, yelling _**"Woo-Hoo-!" **_ As he ran towards another patch, Hiccup bouncing behind him, Rapunzel and I kneeled down in front of a patch of our own; she started picking them. "If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes." I smiled down at her while she picked the delicious fruit.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Jack makes a cake. I'll make it, Zel," I heard Hiccup say. I stood up, very angry.

"OH, THANK YOU! OKAY, I MAY NOT BE AN AMAZING COOK. BUT I CAN STILL KICK YOU BUTT AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" I yelled at him. Hiccup raised his arms and shook his head as he chuckled. In the background I heard Dash laughing. I walked up behind him, my fists on my hips. "Was that you?" I asked angrily. He was covering his moth trying not to laugh. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MIMICKING PEOPLE?" I yelled, pulling on his cheek.

"ACK! But it's fun!" he wined. Merida and Vanellope laughed as I gave Dash a noogie. Rapunzel sat to the side laughing when someone stood over her. Punzie looked up and screamed. I jumped up, letting dash go and looked. When I saw the erasers I glared. We all, except Rapunzel, let our wings come out. "Erasers!" My eyes were wide.

"JACK!" Rapunzel stood and started running towards us, but before she could get to me, one of the Erasers reached out and grabbed her, then tried shoving her in a large sack.

"RAPUNZEL!" I yelled as she screamed again. "STOP!" Dash and I yelled.

"JACK! DASH!" she screamed loudly.

"RAPUNZEL! NO!" I ran at them and tried getting past, to no avail. Two Erasers grabbed Merida and I, while three more grabbed ahold of Dash, Vanellope and Hiccup. "LET ME GO!" I yelled as I saw them throw Merida to the ground and kick her. "MERIDA!" After that I was punched in the face and then kneed in the stomach.

"JACK!"

They threw me across he ground, making me skid, while I heard Rapunzel scream. "LET RAPUNZEL GO, YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed. They kicked me in the side, making me cough up blood. Someone came and stood in front of me. "Jack, it's good to see you again," a girls voice came through.

"You look like crap. You always acted so much better than everyone else," she said. I had three cuts on my cheek, bleeding heavily. "So I have to admit, this cheers me up."

"_Do I know her?"_ I thought as I stood up, clutching my stomach, my wings spread out widely. "Who are you?" She simply smirked at me.

"You don't recognize me? I guess I've grown some."

My eyes widen with realization. "Pitch's daughter… Caroline?! B-but you're only seven years old?!"

She burst out laughing before moving forward and punching me in the gut, making me fall to the ground coughing. "NN!"

"JACK!"

Her foot came down on my wing, making me scream. I looked down at her foot as it came down on my wings again, only one thing running through my mind.

"_RAPUNZEL!"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**PLEASE** **R&R**

_**THIS IS NOT A JACKUNZEL FIC! JACK IS LIKE 18 AND RAPUNZEL IS LIKE 6! I do not have pairings chosen for the fic, and I don't even know if I'll have any pairings at all so IT IS NOT JACKUNZEL!**_

_**Ages for all of them! Jack- 18 Merida-17 Hiccup-15 Vanellope-13 Dash-10 Rapunzel-6 Coraline-7 (looks 18) **_

_**Erasers- Half-wolf/ Half-human and later chapters Half-bird as well**_

_**Bird Kids- 2% bird DNA  
**_

_**Maximum Ride**_** (Ma****x):**_** Jackson Frost (Jack)- Gyrfalcon**_

_**Fang: Merida- Red Kite**_

_**Iggy: Hiccup- Tawny Owl**_

_**Nudge: Vanellope- Magpie  
**_

_**Gazzy (Gasman): Dash- Allen's Hummingbird  
**_

_**Angel: Rapunzel (Zel/Punzie)- Cottle Egret  
**_

_**Ari: Coraline- Black Tabby/Raven  
**_

_**Jeb Batchelder: Pitch Black (Max/Jack's dad)  
**_

Bird kids and manga belong to James Patterson

Dash and Merida belong to Disney and Pixar

Coraline belongs to Henry Selick

Vanellope and Rapunzel belong to Disney

Jack and Hiccup belong to Dreamworks


End file.
